Sokuyo:The Adventure V4
by Zatch Bell-01
Summary: Rated T. Sorry for the very long wait. Chapter 8 is being uploaded soon. Current Sonic Universe: Sonic SatAM
1. Appearing On Mobius!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any shows, not even Sonic the Hedgehog. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena and Keitha belongs to Espeon of Shadows,Akane belongs to eclispe2025,and Vel,Lily,and Mei belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so they're mine and they belong to me. Sonic and the Seven Crystal Hearts belong to me as well.

**Note #1: **I've regenerated about more than 12 times. Every twelfth time, the number goes back to one. Also, I've been turned into a child every time that happens. I believe that I'm now on my 8th regeneration.

* * *

**Z Arc-Chapter 1: **Appearing On Mobius! Two Old Friends Appear!

The TARDIS almost ended up crashing into a house, but then I steered it away from the house. I then landed the TARDIS on the edge of a forest. We walked out of the TARDIS and I hid it in my backpack.

Inuyasha: (serious) Seriously, these portals keep appearing in random places! (talking to Wolfy) How many times does that make that the TARDIS almost crashed into a building?

Wolfy: (depressed) I lost count after 10.

Tia: (talking to Inuyasha) Jing's dad did say that the portals will open in random places, including places that they've never appeared before. Like for instance-(interrupted)

Me: (talking to Tia) The street, because that was really dangerous. A car almost hit us that time. (turns toward Ananta) Ananta, we need to find the person with the important destiny. Can you use the-(interrupted)

5 small arrows in different colors appeared on Ananta's hand.

Ananta: There seems to be multiple people with an important destiny. (turns toward the right) And it seems that one of the arrows is pointing towards that house that we almost crashed into.

We turned and saw the house.

Me: We better wait and see what happens. It's kind of hard and awkward to explain that we're, you know. (gets an idea) (talking to Shinobu and Ananta) Shinobu, create a map of this entire area, including a town or city if there's any nearby. Ananta, use the Destiny Tracker again. This time, combine some of its energy with Shinobu's map. Maybe we can create a map that can show us where the people are located in the entire area.

Shinobu: (impressed) Jing,that's not a bad idea,except, what if we can't do it?

Me: Then, we'll have to track them down.

Ananta: (talking to me and Shinobu) It's a long shot, but let's do it.

Shinobu: (nods) Right.

Shinobu focused a lot of her energy and transformed it into a big map that was showing the entire area, including the town and the house. Ananta then joined the energy of her arrows with the map. The arrows appeared on the map and were pointing to a certain place where the person was located at.

Jack: (grins) (talking to me) It seems you're idea worked, Jing.

Me: (grins) It worked because I knew it would work.

Akane: (points out) The blue arrow seems to be moving around, fast.

The arrow was indeed moving around the map, fast. It was like the person was moving around at the speed faster than a race car.

Me: (talking to everyone) I'll go after the one that is moving fast since I'll catch up to them anyway.

The blue arrow came off of the map and onto my hand.

Me: Later. (runs)

Everyone (except for a few of us) split up to go after the ones that were on the map. I was in the forest getting ready to run as I had taken off my leg weights and placed them into my backpack.

Me: (crouched down a little) And...Go! (runs)

I was running very fast through the forest. While I was running, my speed was increasing.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

I had to take off a few of my weights so I could go even faster. I caught up with the person while they were still running. The person was really Sonic.

Me: (surprised) (talking to Sonic) Sonic?!

Sonic: That's my name, don't wear it out. (impressed) Nice speed you've got there pal. (challenges) Let's see you try and keep up with me once I turn up the juice. (runs even faster)

Me: (takes off some of my weights) We'll just see! (runs even faster) (just remembered) Hey,Sonic, has anything weird happened today? Other than the race and Dr. Eggman?

Sonic: (thinks about it) Not that I can think of.

Me: Well, me and my friends are searching for people with an important destiny. (shows the arrow) So far, you're one of them since the arrow is pointing towards you. (guesses) I bet something weird is going to happen sometime.

Sonic: Don't jinx me yet. Besides, I don't want whatever it is to happen sooner.

Then,suddenly,something was falling out of the sky, fast.

Sonic: (proud) See, I told you so.

Whatever it was then crashed to the ground. The crash site was far away from us.

Me: (turns) Race ya!

Sonic: (grins) You're on!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were at the crash site with everyone else, including Sonic's friends:

Red: Knuckles

Yellow: Tails

Cream and Light Blue: Cream and Cheese

Pink: Amy

The door began to open up, slowly. Once the door was fully open, two familiar people walked out. One of them was Chris Thorndyke. He still looked like he did as a child, except he was wearing a white space suit with some red and yellow colors in some of the areas. The person next to him was Cosmo. She looked exactly the same like she did back then.

Sonic: (shocked) (talking to Chris) Chris,is that you, buddy?

Elena: (confused) Who's Chris?

Bull (normal): (talking to Elena) He's from Earth, a world that is parallel to Mobius and is in a separate timeline. So, you could say that we're on Mobius, not on Earth. Also, as you can tell, Mobius is Sonic and his friends' home planet.

Chris: (smiles) Sonic, it's nice to see you again. It's been so long.

* * *

**Info #1: **In some worlds, there are universes and/or dimensions that are parallel to the original itself.

* * *

**Next: **The Legend of the Seven Crystal Hearts! The Seven Crystal Hearts Are Located In Parallel Universes!?


	2. The Legend of the Seven Crystal Hearts!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any shows, not even Sonic the Hedgehog. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena and Keitha belongs to Espeon of Shadows,Akane belongs to eclipse2025,and Vel,Lily,and Mei belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so they're mine and they belong to me. Sonic and the Seven Crystal Hearts belong to me as well.

* * *

**Z Arc-Chapter 2: **The Legend of the Seven Crystal Hearts! The Seven Crystal Hearts Are Located In Parallel Universes!?

We were inside of Cream's house (some of us was outside since it would've been too crowded). Chris had explained that he was somehow transported into a parallel universe instead of his home. He had ended up in a universe where the Seedrians' home planet wasn't destroyed, and the Metarex were never created. He had then met up with Cosmo, who took him to her mother. Chris had somehow ended up accidentally married to Cosmo. It's been months but they were able to create a pod that will be able to send them to Sonic's world.

Knuckles: (impressed) (talking to Chris) Wow,it seems a lot of things has happened to you, Chris.

Chris: (chuckles) Yeah, heh.

Cream: (talking to Cosmo) So you've never met us?

Cheese: (talking to Cosmo as well) Chao chao.

Cosmo: (nods) Yeah. Since the Metarex were never created, my planet wasn't destroyed as a result. Instead, the males are still living on the planet.

Chris: (adds) So is your father as well. I remember that he was hesitant in letting me marry you. But it was thanks to him and everyone else that we were able to come here. (serious) (talking to Sonic and his friends) Sonic, yours and my worlds are in danger. There's an evil person from another universe trying to obtain the Seven Crystal Hearts.

Tails: (wondering) What are the Seven Crystal Hearts?

Cosmo: (talking to Tails) (explains) They're seven mystical crystals shaped like a heart. They're this universe's parallel of the Chaos Emeralds. They also have the same powers like the Chaos Emeralds,except,instead of being scattered across a planet, they're scattered across to different parallel universes. It's been said that if someone with darkness in their hearts uses the Seven Crystal Hearts for their own dark needs, there will be destruction and chaos across the Multiverse.

Me: (talking to Chris and Cosmo) (guesses) Let me guess, it's possible for him/her to travel across parallel universes with some kind of machine. So we have to find some way to travel across parallel universes as well. So we'll need something powerful to travel across the parallel universes without using the Master Emerald. Am I right?

Cosmo: (speechless)…Um, yeah.

Wolfy: (talking to everyone) Then we have no time to waste! Let's use the TARDIS!

Amy: (confused) (talking to Gash) What's a TARDIS?

Me: (sighs) (explains) It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a time traveling and universe traveling machine that looks like a police box on the outside. We use it to travel through universes sometimes. (talking to Ananta) Ananta, since this world's adventure involves traveling through parallel universes, this means that we're able to travel to those said universes as well since we only do that for when the world involves universe traveling?

Ananta: Of course,like always, Jing.

Me: (stands up) Great. (talking to Sonic and his friends) Everyone, pack lightly and quickly and meet us at the side of the house as soon as you can in one hour. I'll show you what the TARDIS looks like later. Now, go!

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Sonic and his friends (except Knuckles) each had their own suitcase.

Me: Okay, time to show you the TARDIS.

I took out the TARDIS and enlarged it.

Me: (shows) This is the TARDIS. Now, let me show you the inside. (unlocks the door and walks inside)

Everyone (except us) was surprised to see the inside of the TARDIS.

Amy: (shocked) Wow, it's bigger on the outside.

Me: (proud) Yeah, like always.

The Opal Crab (which I've been taking care of) suddenly appeared and landed on my face. It then covered my face in slime.

Me: (removes the Opal Crab) Aw, it's nice to see you as well, even though it's been a day. (turns toward everyone) This is the Opal Crab. She consists of different parts of animals. Also, time is different inside the TARDIS. I'll make this short. (at the console) A minute equals a second. Hours equal minutes. Days equals hours. Weeks equals days. Years equals weeks. (places the Opal Crab down) Let's see…

While me and Ananta were at the console, Mei and Lily went to go play with the Opal Crab.

Me: Ah, here's some. One of them is a universe that's close and parallel to yours. The next one is a universe that has its own opposite based parallel universe. Etcetera,etcetera,and etcetera.

Mei: (next to me) (reaches her arms up towards me) (cheers) Etcetera, daddy!

**Mei** is really a child-like Mienfoo. She looks like a human, just like Akane. Mei was small,looked like a 5-year old girl,had short blond hair,pink eyes,cream-colored clothes with some purple in it. She also had a purple and cream-colored watch. **Akane**'s height was exactly at my shoulders. She also had blond hair,light skin,pink eyes,white shirt,and some blue jeans. She also had a cream-colored watch.

Me: (picks Mei up) (smiles) Yep,etcetera, Mei. (checks 15 of the Sonic Universes) Let's go to this one. (activates the TARDIS)

WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP!

The TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Doctor Eggman,Decoe and Bocoe,Bokkun,and Rouge were with Team Flame on their pirate ship that had the TARDIS on it. Jong had made a deal with Dr. Eggman and told him about the Seven Crystal Hearts. He's helping Dr. Eggman out.

Jong: (activates the TARDIS) Let's follow them.

The TARDIS and pirate ship disappeared silently.

* * *

**Guessing This Character:**

He loves to kill.

He's scary.

Someone who you don't want to battle or face.

This character could be any male character that has these traits.

If you can guess this character correctly, you get to choose which color the 1st Crystal Heart should be.

* * *

**Info #1: **In the universe that Chris was in, Tails and Cosmo had never met each other.

**Info #2: **In each parallel universe lies a crystal heart.

**Info #3: **Mei hatched from an egg and saw both me and Akane. So she thinks of us as her parents.

**Info #4:** While traveling, I was successful at writing my name on the first card I use (like when I first summoned the Bubble Card by using Sakura's wand) and transforming the Sakura Cards into Jing Cards (very tiring; the magic type for the cards is Ice)

**Info #5:** When we first came to the Card Captor Ashura world, Jong captured Flareth without letting Gary know (after studying the Pokémon Cards for a while, he had invented a Poké Ball that is able to catch a Pokémon Card and turn it into a real,breathing Pokémon, but without a card form)

* * *

**Parallel Universe:** Color of the Chaos Emerald

**Sonic Underground:** Forest Green

2nd: ?

3rd: ?

4th: ?

5th: ?

6th: ?

7th: ?

* * *

Poll voting is over.

* * *

**Next:** The Sonic Underground Universe! Meeting the Parallels! A Situation Has Arrived!


	3. The Sonic Underground Universe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Sonic the Hedgehog. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena and Keitha belongs to Espeon of Shadows,Akane belongs to eclipse2025,and Vel,Lily,and Mei belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so they're mine and they belong to me. Sonic and the Seven Crystal Hearts belong to me as well.

**Note #1: **I might do a fic that'll be M-rated. It'll be all about Chris and Cosmo's marriage while they were on Cosmo's Home Planet.

* * *

**Z Arc-Chapter 3: **The Sonic Underground Universe! Meeting the Parallels! A Situation Has Arrived!

The TARDIS was flying through time and space heading towards the universe that I picked. Me and Ananta,including Sonic and his friends,Chris,and Cosmo were inside the Control Room. Everyone else (my teammates) went to go do something. I had told Sonic and his friends to stay since they'll get lost easily. Also,I didn't want them to accidentally break,damage,or destroy something. Me,Tails,and Ananta were discussing about the probabilities of what each universe is like.

Me: (talking to Tails) So, if there's a universe where you guys are good and Dr. Eggman is evil. Maybe there's an Anti-Version of your universe. I mean, there are infinite universes. Together, they're known as a Multiverse. (talking to Ananta) Isn't that right, Ananta?

Ananta: (nods) Exactly.

Tails: (impressed) (talking to Ananta) But I can't still believe that your original body was an hourglass.

Me: (smirks) I couldn't believe it either,but, she now has her own body.

Sonic and his friends were either talking or playing board games (bought them from different worlds).

Me: (checks the monitor again) (announces) (talking to everyone) It looks like we're about to arrive.

Once we arrived, we were in a town that looked peaceful and happy.

Me: Okay, let's shove off everyone!

We decided who should go and acquire the 1st Crystal Heart. It was me,Vel,Derpy,Athena,and Jack. Including, Sonic and his friends (even Chris and Cosmo). I told everyone we'll be back in a few hours, and then we left the TARDIS. I had also told Ananta to lock the door and turn on the Invisibility switch,while I told everyone to not let anyone inside if they don't have the key. We had to disguise ourselves like Mobians (except me,Cream,and Amy; Sonic and Knuckles were disguised differently).

Me: (talking to everyone) Now, all we have to do is meet up with your parallels. Maybe they can tell us what's happening in this world.

Sonic: Sounds like a plan. Except, why couldn't I just go as myself?

Sonic was disguised as a red hedgehog with a black bowl haircut, and he also looked like a teenager.

Me: What would you think would happen if everyone thinks that you're a fake Sonic?

Sonic: (understands) Oh, good point. But why aren't you disguised like the rest of us?

Me: (explains) There are two reasons why: One, so I could show proof that we're universe travelers by being myself. And two,(serious) you don't want to know the other reason, and I am not going to tell you. (looks at the map) Ah, here we go. (talking to Sonic) Look at this, Sonic.

I showed him a digital version of a map. There was two blue arrows. One of them had #1, while the other had #2.

Sonic: (confused) What are those arrows for?

Me: (explains) They represent both you and your parallel. #1 is you, the original. #2 is your parallel. (looks at the map) It seems he's at the center of the town and is moving. (talking to everyone. Let's go, and we've got to hurry.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

While were running, I had to ignore the stares that everyone was giving me.

Me: (mutters) Just keep moving, guys. Just ignore them. (looks at the map) They're up ahead, and it looks like they've stopped.

After walking for a few more miles, we finally found Sonic's parallel. He looked exactly like Sonic, except he had a medallion that resembled a guitar around his neck. He was with a purplish hedgehog and a green hedgehog.

The purple hedgehog had orchid colored spikes and hair of the same color,a dress with a short dark purple skirt and a red sleeveless top,both sections are separated by a gold belt that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of the belt,long purple gloves that go up to her elbows,red stockings under dark purple boots while the toes of the boots were a matching red,and a medallion that was shaped like an electric keyboard.

The green hedgehog had spikes that were shaggier than Sonic's and the pink hedgehog's,a red vest,black spiked wristbands,an orange fanny-pack,two small gold loop earrings pierced in his left ear,and a medallion that resembled a drum kit.

Amy: (talking to everyone) (wondering) So how are we going to get them to talk to us alone?

Sonic: (walks towards Sonic #2) (talking to Amy) (offers) How about we just walk up to them and ask? That sounds like a good idea.

Me: Simple, yet easy. (follows Sonic) Let's try it anyway. It's better than nothing.

We decided to try Sonic's plan and approached them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong,Lambada,Teruma,Zeno,Doctor Eggman,Decoe and Bocoe,Bokkun,and Rouge were inside of Doctor Robotnik's base. They had to force their way through just to talk with him (it was mostly Jong,Lambada,Teruma,Zeno,and Rouge).

Eggman: (lying) (talking to Robotnik) So you see, we're only following a nemesis of mine and his little pals.

Robotnik: So, it looks like we share a common enemy even in different universes.

Jong: (talking to Rouge) (mutters) The next thing we'll know, Robotnik will try to betray us the moment we turn our backs.

Bocoe: (talking to us) It's a classic villain trick.

Decoe: Only a complete fool would fall for this.

Bokkun: (approaches a SWAT-BOT) This thing doesn't look so tough.

Teruma (himself): (nonchalantly) Wait for it...

The SWAT-BOT then grabbed Bokkun in its grip. The other SWAT-BOT then pointed its gun at Bokkun.

Robotnik: (serious) (talking to Eggman) Now,tell me why you're really here for,or else your little friend here, will be gone forever.

Bokkun: (frightened) Aaaahhh, help!

Jong: (gets ready) I've got this one.

Decoe: (scared) Okay, we'll talk!

Bocoe: (scared as well) We're only here for one of the Seven Crystal Hearts!

Robotnik: (interested) And what are these Seven Crystal Hearts?

Bocoe: The only thing we know about them is that all 7 in the wrong hands will bring chaos and destruction!

Decoe: Yeah,but so far, we can't find it without a locator!

Jong: (talking to Decoe and Bocoe) Hey,you two, we've been gotten Bokkun back.

Decoe and Bocoe turned to see Bokkun flying in the air, unharmed. The SWAT-BOTS that was around them were piles of scrap metal. They then turned and saw Dr. Eggman looking angry.

Eggman: (angry) (talking to Decoe and Bocoe) I ought to turn you both into scrap metal!

Robotnik: (talking to everyone) Since I've got the information I needed, I'll roboticize you all.

Lambada: (grins) Too bad,but, no. (throws down a smoke bomb)

An explosion of smoke covered the entire room.

Robotnik: (commands the SWAT-BOTS) Find them and roboticize them!

They been had left Robotnik's base and were beginning to .

Jong: (running) There's no time to fight those SWATBOTS. We have to find that Crystal Heart before Robotnik does.

Everyone agreed and began their search for a Crystal Heart.

* * *

**Back to Us**

We were able to convince them in the end. They had explained everything that has gone on in their universe. The purplish hedgehog's name was Sonia while the green one's was Manic.

Sonic #1 (Sonic X): (surprised) (talking to Sonic #2,Sonia,and Manic) Wait,wait, wait. This Robotnik guy took over Mobius, yet he fails to defeat you three? Not only that, but you guys are also a band and are the children of a queen?

Sonic #2 (Sonic Underground): (nods) Yeah. So this "Eggman" fails to defeat you and you always manage to triumph over him every time? (smiles) (talking to Manic and Sonia) Man,that sounds like what we always do, except Robuttnik doesn't use the same plans over and over.

Manic: (smiling) (talking to Knuckles) What's even more surprising is that this guy keeps falling for Eggman's lies that are about him deciding to become good. (laughs) Man, that's just funny! Ha ha ha!

Knuckles: (angry) (yells at Manic) Shut up, it's not funny!

Knuckles was disguised as a blue echidna, and he still had his gloves on.

Manic: (laughs even harder) You're right, it's hilarious!

Sonia: (ignores Manic and Knuckles) (talking to us) So you guys are looking for something called a Crystal Heart?

Me: Yes, except there are lots of crystals that may be shaped like a heart. (worried) For all we know,someone might've picked it up and has it at home, or maybe they've sold it and we'll have to track it down. (exaggerates) Or even worse, Robotnik must've found it first and is going to use it for a diabolical plan that'll change all life as we know it. I know that there's a 25 out of a 100% chance that that'll happen! (calms down) (apologizes) Sorry, I'm worried that Robotnik actually found it.

Manic: (talking to me) It's okay, dude. There's nothing to worry about.

Sonic #2: (disagrees) (talking to Manic) Actually, there is. If Robotnik actually got his hands on one of those Crystal Hearts, then everyone will be in trouble!

Me: (talking to Sonic #2) Mini Sonic.

Sonic #2: (insulted) Mini!? What's that supposed to mean?!

Me: (explains) You're shorter than Sonic. It's either that or Sonic A. (changes the subject) (talking to everyone) Anyways, we would find a Crystal Heart if we had a Crystal Heart Locator. Except, the only way we could build one is if we had the right technology and a Crystal Heart. So, we can take the Crystal Heart out of the equation. I know a guy who could make a locator, IF we had the right and/or enough parts. So, let's leave,um,(talking to Mini Sonic) Mini Sonic, what's this place?

Mini Sonic: (argues) Just call me Sonic 2 or something. (calms down) As for the place, we're in Mobodoon. It's a town completely untainted by Robotnik's hand where the people are kind-hearted, and the food is free.

Cream: (smiling) (talking to Sonic #2) It sounds like a great place to live. (turns toward Cheese) Isn't that right, Cheese?

Cheese: (agrees) Chao ch ch chao!

Sonia: (continues) It's also the place where we were born at.

Chris: (whispers to Cosmo) This seems like a great place to vacate at for our honeymoon.

Chris was disguised as a dog-type Mobian. His fur was gray and he was still wearing the same clothes that he wore back then. Cosmo was a cat-type Mobian. Her fur was orange and she still had her hairstyle and clothes.

Chris: (grins) Especially since your screams would be heard much louder.

Cosmo: (blushes) Chris, please don't have any ideas that'll cause attention.

Chris: (whispers into her ear) Too late.

Me: (talking to Sonia) Well, we'll just need to get out of here and I'll do the rest.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Sonic #2,Manic,and Sonia guided us through the town and then we were out of there.

Me: (sits cross-legged on the ground) Okay, I'll just find it by trying to sense its energy. So,whatever you guys do,unless it's an emergency, don't distract me. (closes my eyes and concentrates)

I concentrated my Aura throughout the entire area. It extended from where we are though and Robotnik's base.

Me: (thinking) Hmm, can't seem to find any unique energy sources-(senses something) What was that?

I decided to check it out and saw something. There were SWAT-BOTS trashing through people's homes, and came out carrying gems that heart-shaped.

Me: (opens my eyes) (talking to everyone) In two places,they're crawling with SWAT-BOTS, and they're trashing them.

Sonic #1: (Then we've got to stop them, and fast.

Me: I'm not finished yet, Sonic. Anyway, all the SWAT-BOTS are checking places for gems that are heart-shaped. You guys know what this means.

Jack: (figures out) Robotnik must've founded out about the Crystal Hearts. But how?

Me: (talking to Jack) I'm guessing that Jong must've overheard us as usual and must've convinced Eggman to join. (talking to everyone) Knowing Eggman,those three goofballs,Decoe,Bocoe,and Bokkun accidentally spilled everything to Robotnik. The SWAT-BOTS are in a town that's both run-down in one area while classy in another.

Manic: (realizes) Mobotropolis!

Sonia: (talking to everyone) Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry, time's a wasting! (runs)

While Sonia and Manic were riding in their van,we were riding in my bus (asked my dad to make a capsule form of the bus),and both Sonic #1 and Sonic #2 were racing against each other.

* * *

**Next:** Robotnik Acquires the 1st Crystal Heart! Robotnik's Evil Plan! A Battle For The 1st Crystal Heart!


	4. Robotnik Acquires the 1st Crystal Heart!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Sonic the Hedgehog. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena and Keitha belongs to Espeon of Shadows,Akane belongs to eclipse2025,and Vel,Lily,and Mei belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so they're mine and they belong to me. Sonic and the Seven Crystal Hearts belong to me as well.

**Note #1:** This will be the shortest battle ever. Trust me, it will be.

* * *

**Z Arc-Chapter 4: **Robotnik Acquires the 1st Crystal Heart! Robotnik's Evil Plan! A Battle For The 1st Crystal Heart!

We had finally arrived at Mobotroplis. The SWAT-BOTS was leaving Mobotropolis and was heading towards Robotnik's base. We then left Mobotropolis and went after them.

Athena: (talking to me) Master, we should stop them!

Me: (talking to Athena) We'll only stop the one that is holding the Crystal Heart. (focuses) Let me see which one has it.

I checked through the entire landscape.

Me: (shakes my head) The ones in front don't have it. (keeps checking) This means that the SWAT-BOTS way ahead must have them instead! (speeds up) (talks into the walkie-talkie) Guys, speed up! The SWAT-BOTS way in the front must have the Crystal Heart!

Both Manic,Sonic #1,and Sonic #2 heard me and speed up as well. Once we made it far ahead of the SWAT-BOTS. While I was driving I kept checking until I found the one that had the Crystal Heart. The Crystal Heart could fit in the palm of a hand it was glowing a forest green color.

Me: (urgent) (talking to everyone) I've found the SWAT-BOT, everyone! Unfortunately, it's already inside Robotnik's base and is taking the elevator. By the time we get there at this speed, we'll be too late to stop it and Robotnik will have the Crystal Heart! So, give it all you got!

We sped up even more while the van was far behind us while we were still speeding up.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Inside Robotnik's base, the SWAT-BOTS were placing the gems into a machine. There were two Mobians next to the machine.

There was a wolf wearing red body armor,blue-purple cape and boots,a black bounty hunter suit with a yellow emblem,had gray fur,and orange eyes. Next to him was a large,orange-brown,muscular dingo that was wearing green shorts,purple glasses,brown gloves,brown belt with a silver buckle,a gold earring on his left ear,had green eyes,yellow hair,and a roboticized left leg. He speaks with a stereotypical Australian accent.

Robotnik: (appears on the screen) (talking to both) Sleet,Dingo, any news of finding the Crystal Heart?

Sleet: No,sir, the machine is looking through them all and can't seem to find it.

There was a beeping noise.

Sleet: (turns toward the machine) It seems that I've spoken to soon.

Sleet went over to the machine and picked up the Crystal Heart that the machine was bringing down the conveyor belt. The Crystal Heart was a forest green color.

Dingo: (confused) So that's it?

Sleet: (talking to Dingo) Well,duh, you idiot.

Robotnik: (evil laugh) With this Crystal Heart, I will finally destroy those pesky hedgehogs! (evil laugh)

* * *

**Back to Us**

We were nearing Robotnik's base.

Sonia: (calls out) We're almost there!

Then, there was an explosion going off near the base

Sonic #2: (surprised) What was that?!

Me: (checks) It seems that all the SWAT-BOTS are combining together and is about to form one giant SWAT-BOT. (shrugs) Oh, that doesn't look bad. (realizes) Wait, a giant robot!?

A mass of whatever it was, started shifting,growing,and shaping until it formed one giant SWAT-BOT.

Me: (giant sweatdrop) That is not good. Not good at all.

Vel: (scared) Can we even beat that thing?

Athena: (brave) Of course we can. We don't turn our backs on a fight! (turns toward me) Isn't that right, master?

Me: (nods) Of course you're right, Athena. (pushes a blue button) (gets up) Take the wheel.

Athena: Ah! (grabs the wheel)

Me: (talking to everyone and on the walkie-talkie) I bet the reason that all of those SWAT-BOTS combining together must've been an effect from maybe the Crystal Heart. So I'm going to go get it. Sonic #1 and #2, distract it while I'll try and get the Crystal Heart.

Sonic #1: You can count on us!

Sonic #2: (agrees) Yeah, what he said!

Both Sonics sped up and made it to the base. They then ran around the giant SWAT-BOT in different directions, making it confused while attacking. I then opened the doors and climbed up to the top of the bus. There were two metal poles sticking up from the top of the roof. I then grabbed both poles and jumped backwards off of the bus. My arms stretched out far.

Me: (aiming) And...(backs up a little more) Now!

I then slingshot myself forward, sending me flying towards the giant SWAT-BOT. I landed on its chest and began to punch at the chest. I was only making some dents that were only a few feet.

Me: (checking) It seems because of all of those SWAT-BOTS, its armor is tough.

?: (familiar voice) (next to me) Mind if I join the party.

Me: (confused) Huh?

The voice belonged to Jong. He was hanging on as well.

Me: (surprised) Jong!

Jong: (grins) How about we finish it off quickly? We both know that this SWAT-BOT has the Crystal Heart inside of it.

Me: (grins) First one there, gets to keep it!

Jong: (grins even more) You're on!

Jong launched big blast of flames from his hand. The flames quickly tore through the chest and created a big hole. We went over to where the Crystal Heart was being stored.

Jong: Vibration Sphere.

A ball of vibrations surrounded the Crystal Heart. The sphere then started to float away with the Crystal Heart in it. It went over to Jong and the sphere disappeared. He then caught it in his hands.

Me: (smirks) How about we destroy this hunk of junk and get out of here?

Jong: (grins) Fine by me.

We ran through the hole and jumped out of the SWAT-BOT.

Jong: (talking to Sonic #1 and #2) Hey, you both better get out of here! We're going to blow up that thing into a pile of scrap metal!

Sonic #2: Make sure you don't leave one piece of it survive!

Me: (talking to Sonic #1) We won't!

Both Sonic #1 and Sonic #2 ran away so they could give us some distance.

Me: (hand signs) Ice Style: Great Ice Mammoth Jutsu!

Jong: (hand signs) Inferno Style: Majestic Flame Dragon Jutsu!

I blew out a big amount of cold air. It then hardened into ice and was shaping up into a Mammoth. Jong blew out a big amount of fire. The fire began to shape up into a dragon. We both ran so we could escape from the explosion that was about to happen. The Mammoth trumpeted its nose while the dragon roared. Both then tackled the SWAT-BOT. There was a big explosion that destroyed the SWAT-BOT. When the smoke cleared, there was only a heap of scrap metal where the SWAT-BOT once stood.

* * *

**Inside Robotnik's Base**

Robotnik: (frustrated) Nooo, this can't be! It should've been foolproof yet those two (talking about me and Jong), destroyed the SWAT-BOT and took the Crystal Heart!

Sleet: (talking to Robotnik) Cheer up. Once they leave, we'll only have to deal with are those hedgehogs.

Dingo: (agrees) He's right, boss.

Robotnik: (realizes) You're right! I don't need any more hedgehogs to deal with! Only those pesky hedgehogs!

* * *

**Back to Us**

We were almost near Mobotropolis. Everyone was looking at the Crystal Heart that Jong had in his hands.

Cream: (amazed) It's pretty.

Cheese: (agrees) Chao chao.

Cosmo: So this is a Crystal Heart. Only 6 more to go.

Amy: (wondering) So what are we going to do with it?

Me: (grins) I have an idea.

* * *

**Info #1: **Told you it was a short battle. Next chapter is going to be about when we leave for the next Sonic universe.

* * *

**Next:** Next Sonic Universe! The Sonic SatAM Universe! Meeting the Freedom Fighters! Finding the Crystal Heart So Quickly!


	5. Next Sonic Universe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any show, not even Sonic the Hedgehog. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena and Keitha belongs to Espeon of Shadows,Akane belongs to eclipse2025,and Vel,Lily,and Mei belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so they're mine and they belong to me. Sonic and the Seven Crystal Hearts belong to me as well.

* * *

**Z Arc-Chapter 5: **Next Sonic Universe! The Sonic SatAM Universe! Meeting the Freedom Fighters! Finding the Crystal Heart So Quickly!

We were inside the TARDIS after saying goodbye to Sonic #2,Manic,and Sonia.

I checked through the choices with the Crystal Heart Compass by pointing at each picture. When I presented it at the one at the third column of the second row, the needle glowed a

Me: (activates the TARDIS) Next stop, whatever universe that is!

WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP!

The TARDIS began to disappear until it wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong's TARDIS was traveling through time and space.

jong's#1fan: (review for Jong) So,Jong,since you let Sonic and his friends have the 1st Crystal Heart, ho re you guys going to locate the 2nd one?

Jong: (smiling) (takes out a device) This thing will be able to track down a Crystal Heart through any universe.

It almost resembled the Dragon Ball radar, except it was small like a compass. It even had the needle. There was a dot with a 1 next to it, moving while the others (except number 2) stood still. It looked like the dot with a 2 next to it was moving s well.

Jong: (talking to Jeri) Jeri, explain to them. I'm going to go play with Lila and the others. (walks away)

Jeri: (nods) Sure thing, Jong. (talking to jong's#1fan) Well, you see, the dot that's moving is Jing's TARDIS with the Crystal Heart. The others that aren't moving are the other Crystal Hearts. It seems that the enemy that is searching for the Crystal Hearts must have acquired one before we did. So, that's 2 own and one to go. Jong's father,Kazu, created 2 Crystal Heart Locators. One for us, the other is for Jing. So while Jing and his friends are heading towards the one that is another universe, we're heading towards another universe.

pyroflamer: Are you sure it's a good idea to do that? What if you can't find Jing and his friends?

Jeri: The radar since they have a Crystal Heart. See you guys later. (walks away)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Team Mystery was inside their TARDIS, following us. With them was Team Chaotix and Big the Cat. Sari and Vector was arguing over something.

Sari: (argues) I'm telling you it was the butler that did it! It's always the butler! They're after the money or inheritance that the rich person has!

Vector: (argues as well) It can't be the butler! He's loyal to Mr. Robinson! There's no way he could do it!

Sari and Vector continued to argue.

Conan: (appears) (talking to Vector) It would be the butler. No doubt about it. Even though he's loyal to Mr. Robinson, he may be only after his money and will pretend to be loyal until he kills him and steals all of his money.

Conan looked like a 10-year old version of himself, except he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Sari: (pumps her fist) (talking to Vector) Ha, in your face!

* * *

**Back to Us**

WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP!

The TARDIS appeared in a forest, next to some small wooden houses.

Me: (decides) (talking to everyone) The five that are coming with us depends on this world. Shinobu, we're going to need you because of your mapping abilities.

Shinobu: (smiling) (nods) Okay!

Me: Mei and Akane because Mei will want her mommy to go along with her.

Mei: (excited) (jumps up and down) Yay, yay! I get to go too!

Me: (talking to Bull) Bull, I'll need you for long-range attacks.

Bull (calm side): Got it!

Me: (talking to Gash) Gash, I'll need you to come along with me. (talking to Tia) You too, Tia.

Gash and Tia: Whatever you say, Jing./Of course.

Me: (talking to everyone) Everyone else, expect for us to be back. Now, let's go!

We went outside of the TARDIS and began getting ready for the Crystal Hert.

Me: (takes out the Crystal Heart) Now, let's see if there's one close byor not.

The Crystal Heart then started to glow brightly.

Shinobu: (flabbergasted) It's glowing! But that means-

Bull (calm side): There's a Crystal Heart right close by!

We turned and saw a house that was glowing a bringht yellowish-whitish glow. I ran over to the house and went inside. Inside, there was a prallel of Sonic with a parallel of Tails,an a squirrel. The squirrel was wearing a sleeveless blue vest,knee-high blue boots,had tan,light brown fur,blue eyes,and dark red hair.

Me: (talking to them) Um, hello.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong,Kenosuke,Ace,and Layla were running. They were in an Anti-Sonic universe (based off of the Sonic X universe). Everyone in that universe is the opposite of their parallel's nature (from good to evil; evil to good). The needle was glowing a silver steel color and was pointing in the direction of Evil Tails' base. There was a wall of fire because it was to distract the evil Sonic and his evil comrades.

Jong: (opens the door) Get inside, hurry!

They then went inside.

Jong: (hand sign) Shadow Clone Jutsu!

4 Shadow Clones of Jong appeared. 3 of them used the Transformation Jutsu and looked exactly like Kenosuke,Ace,and Layla.

Jong: (commands) Now, distract them long for us to reach the TARDIS. I'll unsummon you guys there.

Fake Jong: Got it. (talking to Shadow Clones) You heard him, let's go! (runs)

The other three followed him. Jong went inside and closed the door. When he made it over to them, all three of them was just standing there. At the end of the room was a small,robot version of Tails with a metal rod protruding out of the top of its head that leads to a red gem. It was secured tightly to the wall.

Jong: (calm) Ooookay...(points compass)

The compass was pointing Northwest at some metal cabinets. He then pointed it at each cabinets. When he pointed it to the top of the cabinets, the needle was glowing even more.

Jong: (talking to Kenosuke) Kenosuke, go check the top of the cabinets. If it's not there,then, check the wall.

Kenosuke: (bows) _Of course, First Lord Otokage. _(jumps on top of the cabinets)

There was nothing there, just a little dust. Kenosuke then ran his hand along the bricks of the wall until he felt something indented into the lines of the brick that was in front of his face. He got out a kunai and cut along the lines. After sliding the kunai around, he got out another kunai and pulled the brick out a little with both kunais. After the brick was out a little, he pulled the brick out and saw that there was nothing there.

Kenosuke: (confused) _I don't get it, it should be right there._ (turns the brick around in his hands) _This brick was the only one to-_(sees something)

There was a hole on the side of the brick. In it was something shining. He hit the brick on the opposite side and something slid out and fell onto the cabinet. It was a silver-colored Crystal Heart.

Kenosuke: (jumps down) _First Lord Otokage, I've found it. _(presents to Jong)

Jong: (accepts) You've done well, Kenosuke. (turns) Let's go before they come and check out Tails' workshop. (walks away)

After they had left, the Crystal Heart's energy had been emitted by the Crystal Heart while it was inside of Tails' workshop. Some of the energy was going into the Tails Doll's gem. After a few more seconds, the Tails Doll's eyes glowed red.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

There was a group of people sitting at a table, discussing important things.

Man #1: It seems that Team Flame has acquired one of the Crystal Hearts. And Team Straw Hat, including Sonic has met up with the Freedom Fighters and are after .

Woman #1: So that makes us all three of us tied with one Crystal Heart. Which leaves only 4 left to find.

A picture of our Crystal Heart was on the left half of the screen.

Man #2: Team Straw Hat has the Forest Green Crystal Heart...

A picture of Team Flame's Crystal Heart was on the right half of the screen.

Woman #2: Team Flame has the Metallic Silver Crystal Heart...

Boy #1: (grins) While we have the Lava Red Crystal Heart.

There was a container with a red Crystal Heart inside it. It was a lava shade of red.

Man #1: (talking to the Leader) Leader, when will the time come for us to fulfill your plan?

Leader: (talking to everyone) (devises) Once they collect the rest and their backs are turned, that's when we'll strike and take all of their Crystal Hearts. With all 7, I'll rule the entire Multiverse! And no one will be able to stop me! (evil laugh) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

* * *

**Info #1:** Ace is a pirate whose a member of the Flare Pirates' crew. He has the power of the Kādo kādo no Mi (Card-Card Fruit).

* * *

**Next:** Explanations Are In Order! Helping the Freedom Fighters!


	6. Explanations Are In Order!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Sonic the Hedgehog. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena and Keitha belongs to Espeon of Shadows,Akane belongs to eclipse2025,and Vel,Lily,and Mei belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so they're mine and they belong to me. Sonic and the Seven Crystal Hearts belong to me as well.

* * *

**Z Arc-Chapter 6: **Explanations Are In Order! Helping the Freedom Fighters!

We were talking with some of the members of the Freedom Fighters. We were just explaining to them about the Crystal Hearts.

Sally: (talking to us) So these Crystal Hearts contain enough power to control the Multiverse?

Bull (calm side) Yeah, they really powerful.

Me: (talking to Sally) Here Sally, catch. (tosses the locator to Sally)

Sally caught it. On the locator's screen, it showed that six of the Crystal Hearts were staying still while one of them was moving around in the same universe that was in.

Me: (explains) The ones that have 1 and 3 is us. Three of those dots are Crystal Hearts in other Sonic universes. And the one that is moving and has a number 2 must be the enemy.

Sonic #2: (talking to me) Wait, you're saying that the enemy may in face have one of the Crystal Hearts already?

Akane: (talking to me) Why didn't you tell us anything, Jing?

Me: That's because it wasn't moving before. (deduces) It seems the enemy has made it to this universe and is looking for the Crystal Heart. Too bad that they don't have a locator. But the Crystal heart they have can be used as a Locator.

Tails #2: Then we have to hide it somewhere, and fast.

Sonic #1: (talking to everyone) Just give it to us. We know where we can hide it. The enemy won't be able to find us since we have a special way to hide the Crystal Heart.

Sonic #2: (suspicious) (talking to Sonic #1) How do we know that you're not the bad guys, huh?

Me: (sniffs the air) (talking to Sonic #2) You had Chili Dogs for Lunch, didn't you?

Sonic #2: (surprised) Yeah, how did you know?

Me: (grins) I can smell it on your breath. (changes the subject) Anyway, hand over the Crystal Heart or else the enemy will have a chance to sneak up on you while your backs are turned.

Sally: (talking to Sonic #2) We better do what they say, Sonic. It's better if they hold onto it. Besides, we don't know if

Sonic #1: Sure thing, Jing. (walks over to Tails #2)

Sonic grabbed the Crystal Heart from Tails #2.

Me: (chuckles) You know,this is just too easy, it's suspicious.

Knuckles: (agrees) Jing's right. What if Eggman appears and is after the Crystal Heart?

Me: (talking to Tia) What are the chances of that happening?

Tia: I guess, 25 out of a 100% or something like that.

Sonic #2: (doubts) I doubt it that Robotnik or this Eggman will find Knothole. Robotnik has never been able to find it.

Gash: Oh, (smiles) then we're lucky.

A walrus wearing a yellow baseball cap,reddish-brown tool belt,black gloves,red and white sneakers,had gray skin,light blue fur,black eyes,and two tusks showing.

Walrus: (talking to Sonic #2,Sally,and Tails #2) (warns) We've got a problem, guys! It seems Robotnik's at it again,and this time, its major trouble!

Cream: (talking to the Walrus) Don't worry, we'll help you guys out.

Cheese: (agrees) Chao chao!

Sonic #1: (agrees) They're right. (talking to Sonic #2,Sally,Tails #2,and the Walrus) It's the least we could do for you guys since we can't leave you guys alone to face Robotnik.

Sonic #2: (talking to Sonic #1) Thanks, Sonic.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Team Flame appeared in the same universe that we were in. Eggman was flying away in his Egg Mobile. He was going to look the Crystal Heart himself.

Jong: (yells at Eggman) Eggman, (throws the Crystal Heart Locator) catch!

Eggman slowed down and activated the "grabber function". An arm appeared and caught the locator.

Jong: Use that to look for the Crystal Heart!

Eggman flew away and headed towards the two dots' location.

* * *

**Next:** Fighting Against A Giant Menace! Eggman Stole Both of the Crystal Hearts!? Deciding the Best Course of Action! Jong Gives Up the Crystal Hearts!?


	7. Fighting Against A Giant Menace!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any show, not even Sonic the Hedgehog. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena and Keitha belongs to Espeon of Shadows,Akane belongs to eclipse2025,and Vel,Lily,and Mei belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so they're mine and they belong to me. Sonic and the Seven Crystal Hearts belong to me as well.

* * *

**Y Arc-Chapter 7: **Fighting Against A Giant Menace! Eggman Stole Both of the Crystal Hearts!? Deciding the Best Course of Action! Jong Gives Up the Crystal Hearts!?

We followed after the walrus whose name was Rotor. Some of us got out our binoculars and looked around until we saw something far away heading towards our location. It was a giant robot that looked very dangerous. It looked like some giant spider that had two glass eyes. Inside was some guy that almost resembles the other parallel Robotnik. With him was a small bald guy with a few hairs on his head, and was wearing a green jumpsuit.

Rotor: (talking to everyone) (warns) It's Robotnik, and he's got a giant killer robot!

Me: (talking to everyone) Don't worry, everyone. It'll only take about a few minutes to beat Robotnik. (turns toward Sonic #1) Sonic, you're with me. (talking to Gash) Gash, I'm going to trust you with two of the Crystal Hearts. (serious) Can you do that and not mess up?

Gash: (feels insulted) Hey! When have I ever done anything like that?!

Me: (deadpan tone) More than a 100 times.

Gash: (argues) Hey, that was only because I was caught off guard! I'm telling you, I won't let anything by me.

Me: (sighs) Okay, but you better keep an eye on them.

Both me and Sonic handed over the Crystal Hearts to Gash and ran towards the giant robot.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me and Sonic had defeated Robotnik and sent him flying (literally).

Akane: (talking to both me and Sonic #1) So you guys sent him packing?

Me: Yup, Robotnik didn't know what hit him. (talking to Gash) Okay,Gash, can you hand us back the Crystal Hearts?

Gash: (reluctant) Well...um...the thing is...

Me: (deadpan tone) I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that the Crystal Hearts were taken from you by Dr. Eggman?

Gash: (nods) Yeah. (realizes) Wait, (confused) how did you know?

Me: (explains) I know Eggman's scent from anywhere. (deduces) It seems that while we were fighting Robotnik, he took the opportunity to snatch the Crystal Hearts from you.

Bull (heroic side): So know what?

Me: (talking to everyone) The best course of action is to use the locator. I could try to rewire it so we know which path to take. Everyone,we have to get going,and quickly before the enemy or Jong tries and get the next Crystal Heart. (talking to the Freedom Fighters) Sorry,everyone, wish we could stay longer and help you guys defeat Robotnik.

Sally: It's okay, just don't let the Crystal Hearts fall into the wrong hands.

Me: (nods) Got it.

I went to go unlock the TARDIS.

Sonic #1: (walks over to Sonic #2) It's been a blast meeting yet another one of me.

Sonic #2: Right back at ya. We're counting on you guys. Save the Multiverse before it's too late.

Sonic #1: (high fives) You can count on us. (runs)

Sonic ran inside and the door was closed.

* * *

**Inside the TARDIS.**

Me: (talking to everyone) We need to choose a random universe to rest at. As you all know, whoever the enemy is might not obtain the Crystal Hearts that easily. This means it'll be a while before any of us can find one. (activates the TARDIS)

WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP! WRRRORP!

The TARDIS disappeared.

Elena: I agree with what you're saying Jing, but where are we going?

Me: (grins) I bet Sonic and his friends are curious about what they would look like opposite gendered.

Knuckles: (sweatdrops) Um, maybe we shouldn't go there.

Me: (grinning) What's wrong, Knuckles? Are you scared?

Gash: (grinning) (talking to Knuckles) Yeah, you must be scared.

Knuckles: (argues) No I'm not!

Sonic #1: (grinning) Well you sound like it.

Knuckles: (yelling) For the last time, I'm not!

Some of them started calling Knuckles a chicken.

Knuckles: (yelling at everyone) I'm not a chicken! And I'll prove it! Jing, take us there!

Me: (grinning) We've been arrived at the place. It was only fun to see you like this.

Knuckles fumed.

Me: All right, here are the people who are going with us.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The three Crystal Hearts were in a case. Jong was talking to some guy dressed like a gentleman. He had blonde hair,green eyes,and light skin.

Jong: (talking to the man) Here's the three Crystal Hearts. Now, let Eggman go.

Dr. Eggman was inside a hovering vehicle (about a few feet from the ground), tied up. There were people in blue suits that had guns. Apparently,Eggman was flying back with both of the Crystal Hearts,when all of a sudden, he was ambushed and tied up. The Crystal Hearts were taken from him. He was then held for ransom and Jong decided to give the Crystal Heart to save Eggman.

Man: (smiling) Thanks for the Crystal Hearts, Jong. You made a right decision. (turns toward his henchman) Let him go.

The henchman did what he said and threw him away from the vehicle.

Decoe: (worried and concerned) (runs over to Dr. Eggman) Are you okay, Doctor?!

Bocoe: (talking to Dr. Eggman) They didn't hurt you, did they?!

Eggman: No, all they did was keep me all tied up! (yells) Now, untie me you two!

Man: (gets into the vehicle) (talking to Jong) The name's Eric. Let me tell you this, with all 7 Crystal Hearts, our leader will have control over the entire Multiverse.

Eric flew the vehicle into the air and disappeared instantly.

* * *

**Next:** Arriving in the Rule 63 Universe! The Metarex Saga! Trying to Cooperate with the Parallels!


End file.
